


oatmeal pt 2

by sournap



Series: oatmeal [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Food, Kissing, M/M, Short, man idk, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sournap/pseuds/sournap
Summary: oatmeal isn't THAT bad, sapnap decided
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: oatmeal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157771
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	oatmeal pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> maybe read the first one before this one … i guess you could read it alone though lol

“Can I have a kiss now?” Dream asked, his head resting on Sapnap’s lap. The two were watching a movie in ungodly hours after just having finished recording a video. George’s schedule didn’t work too well for them sometimes. 

“No, dude! I told you I wasn’t gonna kiss you for a week and I meant it.” Sapnap kept his gaze fixed on the screen, although he wasn’t exactly interested in the movie. The man on his lap looked up longingly at him. 

Dream rolled his eyes and sat up. “Still with the oatmeal thing?” 

“Yeah. What, y’don’t think I stick to my word?” 

“I know you don’t.” 

“That’s not true! I’m  _ known  _ for keepin’ my word.” 

“Right.” 

Before Sapnap could respond, Dream stood up and rummaged around the kitchen for a bit. Sapnap continued watching the movie. It was some boring chick-flick that Dream had put on, but it annoyed him that he wasn’t even watching the movie he chose. 

“More oatmeal?! Come on… You’ve gotta be sick of that shit by now.” Sapnap complained when Dream sat next to him with another bowl. 

“Not entirely,” Dream said with a smile. 

“I’m not  _ touching  _ that,” Sapnap hissed, knowing what that meant.

“Come on, just a little bit..?”

Sapnap crossed his arms and pouted. “No.”

Dream’s forehead got all wrinkly- he must’ve been thinking. Sapnap pretended to be extremely invested in the movie, ignoring his boyfriend. Dream’s hands held his face, bringing his attention back to him. 

Sapnap waited for a kiss, but it didn’t come. 

“Ah, wait.” 

He put a bit on his lip. 

“Ew,” Sapnap groaned, but complied anyways. 

“There we go,” Dream smiled, leaning in and kissing him. Other than the literal  _ oatmeal  _ on his lips, it was a pretty nice kiss. 

Dream grinned cockily at him. “It didn’t kill you, then?” 

“It was alright I guess…” Sapnap sighed. “Now kiss me again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because @nihilisums said to…. for the oatmeal enjoyers….. 😒 
> 
> thanks for reading though lol. it took a while because i kinda had no idea what to write but the idea of being romantic with oatmeal was so funny to me 
> 
> twitter is @sournap_


End file.
